northern_stridefandomcom-20200215-history
King
Alpha �� Emperor �� Monarch �� King Species Whales Whales belong to the order cetacea, which includes whales, dolphins and porpoises. Whales are divided into two suborders: baleen and toothed whales. Baleen whales have a comb-like fringe, called a baleen, on the upper jaw, which is used to filter plankton, as well as small fish and crustaceans. They are the largest species of whale. Toothed whales have teeth and prey on fish, squid, other whales and marine mammals. They sense their surrounding environment through echolocation. Like all mammals, whales breathe air into lungs, are warm-blooded, feed their young milk and have some (although very little) hair. Their bodies resemble the streamlined form of a fish, while the forelimbs or flippers are paddle-shaped. The tail fins, or flukes, enable whales to propel themselves through the water. Most species of whale have a fin on their backs known as a dorsal fin. Beneath the skin lies a layer of fat called blubber. It serves as an energy reservoir and also as insulation. Whales breathe through blowholes, located on the top of the head so the animal can remain submerged. Baleen whales have two blowholes,while toothed whales have one. ---- Sharks There are more than 465 known species of sharks living in our oceans today. Sharks are an apex predator at or near the top of their marine food chains, and they regulate the populations of species below them. Research has shown that massive depletion of sharks has cascading effects throughout the ocean’s ecosystems. Sharks belong to a family of fish that have skeletons made of cartilage, a tissue more flexible and lighter than bone. They breathe through a series of five to seven gill slits located on either side of their bodies. All sharks have multiple rows of teeth, and while they lose teeth on a regular basis, new teeth continue to grow in and replace those they lose. Shark ‘skin’ is made up of a series of scales that act as an outer skeleton for easy movement and for saving energy in the water. The upper side of a shark is generally dark to blend in with the water from above and their undersides are white or lighter colored to blend in with the lighter surface of the sea from below. This helps to camouflage them from predators and prey. ---- Dolphins Dolphins are highly intelligent marine mammals and are part of the family of toothed whales that includes orcas and pilot whales. They are found worldwide, mostly in shallow seas of the continental shelves, and are carnivores, mostly eating fish and squid. Dolphin coloration varies, but they are generally gray in color with darker backs than the rest of their bodies. ---- Any type of fish as long as it's not Tiny ---- Information found from defenders.org Ranks Kings (0/1) Kings are the leaders of the kingdom. They enforce and create new laws to make the kingdom a better place. They also decide gatherings (with other kingdoms), meetings and even give orders to the soldiers. Once a king dies a prince will take there place. You can only be a king if you have royal blood. Queens (0/1) Queens are the basically second in charge. They help the kings out with creating and enforce laws. They also help make peace around the kingdom and often stop riots or street fights. They are a major inspiration to the kingdom and often queens get the chance to travel to other kingdoms and make peace with them as well. You can only be a queen if you have royal blood. Prince (0/2) The prince later becomes the king. It's important that they receive excellent training from a royal elder. The prince studies the life of a king and prepare for the future ahead of them. They are honored for being in the royal blood family. Princess (0/2) The princess later become the queen. Same with the prince it's important they receive training from a royal elder. The princess studies the ways of the queen and prepares for the future ahead of them. They are honored for being in the royal blood family. Royal elder (0/2) Royal elders provide training for new prince or princesses. Royal elders train them so they are ready to become the next queen or king. Shaman (0/4) The healer of the kingdom. Uses traditional herbs but also has the ability to revive dead (not everyone), talk to the dead and communicate with spirits. They are honored for the work. Guards (0/5) Guards protect and guard the kingdom. They are mainly assembled to protect the royalty family but they also protect the boundaries of the kingdom and watch for intruders. Huntsmen (0/15) Huntsmen are powerful hunters and defenders. They are stronger than normal wolves. They are can easily knock down enemies. Even enemies bigger than themselves. Huntsmen are also known as soldiers. Citizens Regular ocean creatures that help keep the kingdom growing by living there lives. Having jobs, children and even getting married. Children Children are the young one's of the ground. Children have to stay in there house for 5 moons before being aloud to leave. Children will receive a mentor at 6 moons. Jobs -Servant (Helps assist royal family) -Butcher (Sells meats and cuts them) -Blacks smith (Makes items with iron and steel) -Market worker (Helps sell foods at a market) -Sales man (Gets people to buy objects) -Actor (Acts in plays for entertainment) -Singer (sings in public for entertainment) -Fashion designer (designs clothes) -Stunt artist (Does stunts in public for living) Any more job ideas give to XxTribal Category:Kingdoms